


Obedience Lessons

by SailorPortia



Category: Mage & Demon Queen (Webcomic)
Genre: 6k Words of Build-Up, BDSM, Collars, Comedy, Edgeplay, F/F, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia
Summary: Malori agrees to do Connoleth a favour and model some clothes for her. The outfits are a little skimpier than she bargained for, but all Malori cares about is finishing up so she doesn't keep Vel waiting for her.Meanwhile, Velverosa too impatient to wait for Malori to take care of whatever's keeping her from visiting, so she asks Melathia to use her crystal ball to find out where she is and what she's up to......wait, what are those NSFW tags doing there? Is this a smut fic?
Relationships: Malori Crowett/Velverosa
Comments: 17
Kudos: 322





	Obedience Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reynabot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynabot/gifts).



"Wow, Mal. Your boobs are bigger than I thought! Lucky Vel~" Connoleth pulled out a measuring tape to get the exact numbers.

Malori covered her chest with her hands. The air in Connoleth's fashion workshop was chilly, and she was standing in the middle of the room in nought but her skivvies.

"Is this really necessary?"

"How else am I going to make sure the outfits will fit? Now stop squirming and let me measure your hips."

"At least let me change in a different room!"

"If you do that, it'll take longer. You want to hurry up to Queen Vel as quickly as possible, right?"

There was no arguing with that. Malori did her best not to wiggle as the tips of Connoleth's fingers and the measuring tape tickled her sensitive middle. Goosebumps covered her bare skin and she suppressed a shiver. Imagine if her fellow adventurers could see her in this state, she'd lose her number one status for sure.

"Can't you turn the heating on or something?"

"Calm down, I'll have the clothes ready in a minute." Once she had the measurements she needed, Connoleth went over to a clothing rack and stood with her back to her model, performing tailoring magic on an outfit Malori couldn't see nor imagine what she was in for.

How did she end up in this situation?

* * *

Innocent to what was to come, Malori hummed to herself as she skipped through the Demon Tower. She hid from the human adventurers and waved to the demon generals as she passed. Her journey went uninterrupted until she reached Connoleth's floor.

"Hey, Mal," the succubus called out to her. "Do you have a minute? I need a favour."

Malori went over to her. She was always happy to do what she could for the generals after all they've done for her. "What is it? Queen Vel is expecting me soon."

"I need a fashion model. Humans are easier to work with, since you don't have any horns or tails or wings to get in the way. I have to keep switching out my minions when I want to model a lot of outfits."

"Um, I'd love to help, but that sounds like it might take a while, and I don't want to keep Vel waiting."

The succubus pouted and batted her eyelashes. "You won't help little old me? A poor, innocent,  _ vulnerable _ damsel in need?"

"Your succubus charms won't work on me. I only have eyes for Vel."

Connoleth clicked her tongue. "Fine. Do it and I'll tell you her taste in lingerie."

Malori broke out in a sweat. "I can't... that's..." Her decency couldn't resist the sheer power of her own horniness. "Okay, but make it quick."

"I knew you'd see reason. Follow me."

Connoleth led Malori from the mini-boss room to her personal chambers. The layout was similar to Melathia's floor (Malori still felt bad about the looting, especially Cerik's part in it), but the rooms were filled with clothes instead of books.

Malori marvelled at the walk-in closet she'd been brought to. "Wow! I've never seen this many clothes outside of a store."

"I'm very proud of my collection. Now take off your clothes."

_ How did I let myself get talked into this? _ Malori wondered as she slipped her vest off and pulled her dress over her head.  _ I hope Vel doesn't find out about this. _

And that's how she ended up in this situation.

"All done," the demon general said, turning around and pushing a bundle of clothes into Malori's arms. "Put this on."

She did as she was told. There was a surprising amount of layers, first a white dress shirt, then crimson vest, and a black suit jacket with long coat tails. And a tiny pair of black shorts. The outfit came with a pair of black shoes, which Malori slipped on as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Is this a butler uniform?"

"Pretty good, right? It looks even better on you than I expected. Imagine serving Vel wearing this."

"S-serving?" Malori had never been  _ told _ to imagine Vel before, and her imagination went hog-wild. She fantasized about waiting on Vel hand and foot, taking care of her every need. Her  _ every _ need. Bringing her tea when she needed to relax, helping her organize her affairs as queen, and giving her a hug when she was stressed. At the end of a long day, Vel would pull her into her lap, then "serving her" became " _ servicing _ her"...

Malori blushed. "Isn't it a little skimpy? And tight?" The bare legs didn't go with the outfit's aesthetic, and the vest clung to her chest like a nursing child.

"Hmmm, like uncomfortably tight, or sexily tight?" Connoleth stared at the fabric straining against Malori's boobs. "As for the skimpiness, this one's pretty tame compared to the rest."

"Wait, there's more?"

"Yep, and they're not going to model themselves, so take that one off so we can move onto the next." 

"Eh?" Malori wanted to help Connoleth and all, but her first obligation was to Vel, and she knew from experience that you could only keep the Demon Queen waiting for so long before she came looking for you...

* * *

"What's keeping that little whelp?" Vel growled. She paced back and forth in her throne room, her tail furiously swinging back and forth. That girl had a lot of nerve making her wait—not that Vel didn't have better things to do than waiting around for a human. At times like this she prayed for a group of adventurers she could immolate to blow off steam.

It's not like she was worried about Malori or anything. After all, that pesky human could take a beating from her. It's not like she was at risk of being killed by anyone else, demon or adventurer. Or a random natural disaster.

But what if some human had discovered Malori's treasonous love for the Demon Queen? What if she'd been arrested? Jailed? Executed? Surely the church would refuse to resurrect a secret supporter of their mortal enemy. What if—she was getting ahead of herself. Malori was an idiot, but she was cunning enough to keep herself out of trouble this long. She was probably just running late. Right?

Ultimately there was an easy solution to her problem—curiosity, not a problem—but she was loath to consider it. As long as Malori was within the Demon Kingdom's borders, Melathia could find her using her crystal ball. However, that would require her to tell that sneaky snake that she was thinking about Malori, and she would inevitably take that the wrong way and tease her about it.

Vel's resolve wore thinner with every passing minute. She lasted three minutes exactly before taking a detour to Melathia's floor. She found her general taking a break in her bedroom, her back to the door.

"There's something I need to discuss with you."

Melathia jumped—as much as a snake could. "Is this about the fanfic commission flyer I left in the meeting room, because that was totally a joke and would never write things about you and your lover for money."

"No, it's about Malori. What was that about fanfics?"

"Never mind that, your romantic woes are more important. Tell me, what's troubling you about Malori?" There was a pen and paper in her hands instantly, ready to take notes for dubious purposes.

Vel sighed. If she weren't so anxious—annoyed by Malori's delay, she would've walked away without a second thought. "She should've made it to the top of the tower by now. I was wondering if you know where she is, because I..."

"Because you're worried about her?" The shit-eating grin on Melathia's face warranted

"Worried? About that fool? I just want to know what's so important that she's keeping me waiting!"

"No need to be so prickly, I understand what you feel. You're so used to her attention that you can't bear to be without her for even a day." She started sweating when she saw her queen's reaction. "Anyway, it shouldn't be too hard to find her. Let's take a peek in the crystal ball to see what she's up to."

"Lead with that next time," Vel said, following her least favourite general over to the table where she kept her scrying device. "As I said, I don't want to be kept waiting."

"Keep your horns on, my queen. We'll find your human." Melathia activated the crystal ball and peered into its depths. "Oh my."

"What is it?" Vel asked. "Is she hurt? Is she injured? If someone hurt a single hair on her head, I swear I'll—"

"She's alright, though she looks a little chilly. She's standing in Connoleth's closet with no clothes on."

"WHAT!?" Vel looked over Melathia's shoulder and saw exactly what had been described. Her favourite—most tolerated human looked flustered and defenceless in just a florid pink bra and matching panties. Just what was that fool doing in  _ her _ tower practically naked? Vel would be having a word with her about this as soon as possible. As soon as she put her clothes back on, that is, because there's no way she could lecture the girl when she looked like  _ that _ .

Melathia raised an eyebrow at her queen staring intently at the crystal ball and breathing heavily. "Queen Vel... are you a voyeur?"

"Of course I'm not! This is  _ your _ spying device!"

"And I only use it for the purest of reasons, watching over my favourite couple and observing their progress. You're just ogling your admirer in her panties."

Vel spluttered and stuttered because, after all, every word of it was true.

"I'm sure she'd be fine with you watching if she knew, but you really should ask first before you involve her in your voyeurism kink."

"I don't have that kind of kink!"

"Really? I'll cross it off the list then."

"Never mind me, what is  _ she _ doing!?" Vel stabbed a finger at the crystal ball, mere inches away from breaking it with her claw.

"It looks like she's modelling for Connoleth. There, she brought her an outfit to put on."

Vel watched as Malori shimmied into a black dress that was illegally small and decorated with frills of white lace. "Is that a... maid uniform!? Why is the skirt so short!?"

Back in Connoleth's chambers, Malori had the same question.

"It barely covers my butt!" She tugged down on the hem of the skirt, but there was nothing to be done. At least her legs weren't bare this time, though lacy thigh highs that matched the maid uniform were little consolation.

"Your usual outfit is barely any better," Connoleth pointed out. "Don't get sheepish about it now."

"What kind of maid would wear this? How is someone supposed to clean anything in this?"

"I'm not going to lie to you, this isn't the kind of maid uniform you wear to clean stuff. Unless you count polishing a—"

"Could you not?" Malori covered her ears with her hands. Her entire face burned bright with embarrassment; she was surprised her hands weren't taking fire damage. She didn't need to be told to imagine herself as Vel's maid—one of her top career aspirations. Admittedly, her fantasies centred less on cleaning and more on warming her queen's bed.

However, she'd always imagined a little more material on her maid uniform.  _ At least Vel can't see me like this, _ she thought.

Oops

"Why is Connoleth using Malori as a model anyway?" Vel snarled as she watched her general make some measurements, putting her hands a  _ little _ too close to Malori's thighs for her liking. "Doesn't she have underlings for this kind of thing?"

Melathia suppressed a chuckle. "If you want an exclusive claim on Malori, have you considered a monogamous relationship with her?"

"Wuh-what? Why should I have to do that? I'm the Demon Queen, and she's just some random human! If anything, she should be the one who—"

"Malori's stripping again."

Vel glared at the crystal ball, and sure enough, Malori had shed the maid uniform. Then she reached behind her back. "Is she taking off her bra now!?"

Indeed she was. Even through the crystal ball, it was clear that Malori was blushing up a storm. Vel looked away before she saw something she'd  _ really _ react to.

"Oh my," Melathia said. "Maybe we should turn off the crystal ball then."

Vel had already hit her limit, and a braver woman than Melathia would've made a joke about low endurance. "No need for that. I'll put a stop to this nonsense myself." The Demon Queen stomped out of the room, spread her wings, and flew through hallways toward the seventy-fifth floor, ignoring demons and humans alike in her single-minded determination to get to Malori.

Melathia turned off the crystal ball. "I wonder who's going to get whipped more, Connoleth or Malori?" What a fruitful harvest of material for her fanfics.

Meanwhile, Connoleth was pleased with the results of Malori's modelling. It really was easier to design clothes for humans, unadorned as they were.

"Did I really need to take my bra off for this?" Malori asked as her body was examined and poked and prodded at.

"How else would I be able to tell if this fits properly? It's supposed to cling to your chest like a nursing baby."

Malori cringed at the analogy and its contrast to what she was wearing. Connoleth couldn't have described it in a less sexy way, and Malori wished the outfit lived up to that. It could also have been described as a "bunny suit." No, not like a wearable stuffed animal kind of bunny suit. That would've been embarrassing, but in a cute and manageable way. And her boobs would've been covered.

She had only seen an outfit like this on advertisements for Bunny Girl Haru. Cerik had called it a "Playboy Bunny getup," whatever that meant. The outfit was based around some kind of corset-based pink one-piece that propped her boobs up and didn't cover as much of her butt as she would've liked. A disembodied tuxedo collar and bowtie circled her neck, and matching cuffs hung on her wrists. At least her legs were covered this time, with sexy see-through tights. However...

"Are the bunny ears necessary?" And the cotton ball tail on the butt, for that matter.

"The bunny ears are critical," Connoleth replied. "Otherwise it's not a bunny outfit. Seriously, Mal, sometimes I question your..." She stilled, as if sensing danger. "Uh-oh."

Malori felt an ominous pressure, then a gust of wind as a familiar figure flew into the room and landed next to them. "Explain yourself, Connoleth."

"Queen Vel!?"

Malori immediately regretted drawing attention to herself. Vel's eyes widened as she took in the details of her outfit: the cleavage, the skimpy coverage of her bottom, the bunny ears. A few seconds too late, Malori covered her chest with her arms.

"What's the meaning of this, Connoleth? This outfit's even worse than the previous!"

"You saw the other ones?" Malori wanted to die.

"It's not like I was spying on you or anything," Vel said quickly, blood rising in her cheeks. She explained how she got tired of waiting for her and consulted Melathia's crystal ball to find out where she was. "I didn't expect you to be involved in anything this scandalous."

"Please, Queen Vel," Connoleth said soothingly. "It's just a little modelling. Nothing to get hot and bothered over." She immediately adjusted her plans to deliberately get her boss hot and bothered.

"I'll be the judge of that," Vel said. "I mean—I'll be supervising you from now on. To make sure things don't get out of hand."

Malori squeaked. Vel would be watching her trying on these provocative outfits? Worse even, she'd  _ been _ watching her. Her heart skipped a beat—had Vel been watching when was topless? That's not how she wanted to show Vel her boobs!

"Great," Connoleth said. "I could use a second opinion, even if your taste in fashion is, uh, different from mine. How does this look?"

The general pried Malori's arms away from her chest and presented her to Vel for inspection, and Malori reacted to that as one would expect.

"Stop squirming!" Vel commanded, her eyes following the bunny ears as they bounced atop her head. Just like the last time she saw her favourite human in bunny ears, she was overcome by a desire to push her down and—eat her up. A totally normal hunter's instinct. "Do you want me to bite you?"

Malori had a brief vision of the demon queen blasting her back to the church for saying "yes."

"Quit flirting, Vel, you're flustering my model," Connoleth said.

"Says the one manhandling her and forcing her into lewd costumes! What exactly are you up to?"

"What, just because I'm a succubus I must have impure intentions?" As a matter of fact, she did have an ulterior motive. Her plan was to rile up Vel and provoke her into making some progress with Malori.

Vel narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Anyway, I'm satisfied with this outfit," Connoleth said, "even if  _ somebody _ objects. "Queen Vel, you need to leave the room. Malori's going to have to take her underwear off to change into this next outfit."

"I'm what!?" Malori didn't think she could blush anymore than she already was, but here she was.

"And why do you think you get to see her naked!?" Vel roared at her general.

"It's not like I'd get anything out of it. I'm not a human-fucker, I have taste."

"B-both of you, g-get out!" The bunny girl channelled her embarrassment into raw strength and shoved both the demons out of the walk-in closet.

"The next outfit is on the rack on the right, closest to the door," Connoleth said before the door was shut in her face.

Malori took a hanger off the relevant clothes rack and made a double take at it. "Does this even qualify as clothes?"

Whatever. The quicker she got this over with, the sooner she could have tea with Vel and put this whole embarrassing mess behind her. She took off the bunny girl outfit and fastened on the next monstrosity.

Malori opened the door slightly and peeked around it, only coming out at Connoleth's urging.

"Are you deliberately messing with her?" Vel yelled at the fashionista. "In what way is disgrace that clothes?"

"It's armour. I would've thought a warrior such as yourself would recognize that."

"Armour, my ass! There's nothing to it!"

She wasn't wrong. What Malori was currently wearing could be charitably described as "bikini armour." A plate of metal cupped each breast, and they were secured in place with leather straps. Thankfully the bikini bottom was made of fabric, fastened onto a metal ring on either hip. Belts criss-crossed her naked belly and around her back for no discernable reason, pointlessly connecting her shoulder armour to the dubiously protective plate armour hanging off her hips. Almost as an afterthought, the armour was accessorized with a pair of bracers and greaves, ironically protecting her arms and legs more than her squishy, vulnerable body. At least it was sturdier than the previous outfits.

"This little number might be lacking in raw defence—"

"And material," Vel interjected.

"—but it more than makes up for it. Just check out those stats!"

"The stats are really good, actually." As impractical as the design was, the armour was actually pretty high level. The defence boost was meagre, but the agility stat boost put her on par with Vel. Too bad she'd die from embarrassment before she got the chance to land a hit in a sparring match. "It's a little too sexy to fight in, don't you think?"

"That's a matter of opinion," Connoleth argued. "How about you, Queen Vel? What do you think about facing off against Malori when she's wearing this?"

Vel didn't think about it so much as feel, and most of those feelings happened below the waist. The bikini armour stirred a different sort of instinct from the bunny girl outfit; she wanted to battle her into submission and claim her body as the spoils of war.

"That  _ armour _ is utterly ridiculous," Vel answered after a telling pause. "It doesn't protect anything important."

"I don't want to hear that from someone who fights in that get-up. Besides, I wasn't talking about the outfit's combat applications, I wanna know how it looks."

Vel glared at Connoleth, then turned discerning eyes on Malori. The bikini-clad girl felt her body heat up under her crush's gaze, as if Vel had laser vision among her powers.

"It's... fine." Vel looked away guiltily. Then deflected. "How much longer is this modelling going to take? You're making Malori make me wait for her."

"Relax," Connoleth said. "There's only one outfit left. It's in the top left drawer of the table, so be a dear and put it on, Malori."

Malori saluted weakly and retreated behind the door.

"This outfit better not be worse than the last," Vel said, pretending that she hadn't been ogling Malori the whole time. "There's a limit to what I'll let a general get away with."

"What are you talking about?" Connoleth smirked. "If you wanted this to be over, you would have ordered as much. You want to see Malori in sexy outfits more than I do."

Vel bit the inside of her mouth, not trusting herself to speak without damning herself with inelegant phrasing.

Back in the closet, Malori stared at the last 'outfit' in disbelief. "You're kidding me."

It was lingerie. Honest to gods lingerie. The first article was a skimpy, black camisole with a veritable boob window of see-through lace. Would it even cover her nipples? The bottom was more of the same, perhaps worse. Only a scrap of strategically placed lace would keep her from being functionally naked. At least she wouldn't have to worry about her legs being bare; Connoleth had supplied a pair of dark, translucent stockings and a garter belt to attach them to. There was even a pair of high heeled shoes, black just like Vel's, but they looked harder to walk in. Which was probably the point.

Her adventurer outfit lay on the floor in a pile. She could easily put that on instead and go with Vel up to her floor. Or run away in embarrassment.

On the other hand, when else was she going to have a chance to wear lingerie in front of her crush? She put the damn stuff on. Even the heels.

When Malori looked at herself in the mirror, she was blown away by how sexy she looked. The black fabric of the lingerie contrasted beautifully with her pale skin, hugging her tightly enough to make a lover jealous. The camisole teasingly covered the torso she'd only just bared before Vel when she wore the bikini armour. Malori had never worn high heels before, though her agility stat was high enough to handle them, and they made her stocking-clad legs look amazing. Going out into the other room would be embarrassing as hell, but at least she'd look damn good. For a moment she imagined how Vel might react, only to immediately suppress those thoughts. Any sign of arousal would be on full display in this outfit.

She meekly presented herself to Connoleth for inspection, though she suspected that the general was just fucking with her at this point. Malori was too shy to look in Vel's direction; if she did, she'd see Vel's eyes bugging out of her head.

"Damn, Mal, you clean up nice," Connoleth said. "Are you sure you aren't secretly a succubus? "Now, for the finishing touch." She took a collar out from beneath her cloak. The collar was made of black leather, with a metal tag that said "Property of the Demon Queen."

Connoleth was definitely fucking with her, but her queen didn't realize that yet.

Vel appeared between them in an instant; Malori hadn't seen her move this fast since their last fight. When the demon queen was trying to kill her. There was no mistaking her killing intent... and it kind of turned Malori on.

"There's only so much you can get away with, Connoleth. You can't put this on my..." The crushing pressure of her rage fizzled out to nothing as she was forced to come up with a name for her relationship to Malori. Vel cleared her throat. "On my special guest."

Connoleth was unperturbed by her queen's ire. "The outfit isn't complete without the collar. Somebody has to put it on her."

"Then I'll put it on her!" Vel snatched the collar from Connoleth's hands and turned on Malori. "Stay still, you little runt."

Malori didn't so much as think of twitching, and she couldn't have moved away even if she wanted to; her knees had locked in position to stop themselves from giving out beneath her. She bit her lip in anticipation as Vel raised her hands and slipped the collar around her neck, fastening it in place and  _ staking her claim _ on her. Or was Malori reading too much into it? Vel's fingertips brushed against her skin, and Malori let out a low moan. The demon queen raised an eyebrow in response, and Malori could've died on the spot.

"Don't forget the leash!" Connoleth chimed in, holding up a length of thin leather.

"Leash?" Malori felt a twinge between her legs. First a collar, now a leash? Not that she was complaining, but wasn't this escalating a little too quickly?

Once she latched it to the collar, Vel ran her hand down the leash's length, tugging on it sharply when her hand closed around the loop at the other end. "Anything more to add?"

"Nope, all done," Connoleth said, apparently immune to the kinkiness of the situation. "This outfit looks just as good on her as I imagined."

Vel gritted her teeth at the word 'imagined'. "Good. I'll be taking Malori now."

"T-t-taking m-me!?" There's no way she heard that right. "But what about the lingerie? I should take it off and give it back first."

"You've wasted enough time of my time making me wait for you. If you didn't want to go up to my chambers wearing nothing but lace, you should've thought about that."

"Wait, you're going to make me walk all the way? That's forty-five levels!" Malori took a hit of psychic damage for each realization: she'd have to walk by Fenn and Melathia dressed like this, she'd have to walk by the ordinary demons dressed like this; she might have to walk by  _ fellow adventurers _ dressed like this.

"It's what you deserve. Now come along." Vel pulled on the leash and Malori stumbled after her as she was led out of the room. She expected Connoleth to argue, if only to get the lingerie back, but instead she flashed her model a thumbs up and a lascivious wink.

Malori had to work to match Vel's furious pace. She faltered every time she saw one of the tower's demon residents, almost tripping over her high heels. Luckily for her, the demons turned tail and hid as soon as they saw their angry queen.

The first real trial came when they reached Fenn's floor. The sixth demon general was kneeling in the centre of the room, recovering from a fight. Her ears perked up as they approached. Without raising her head, she said, "My apologies, Queen Velverosa. I was unable to defeat an adventurer party. I..." Her voice drifted off when she raised her head and saw Malori on a leash.

"That's alright, Fenn," Vel said, ignoring her subordinate's mortified expression. "You did a good job slowing them down for me. Good girl." She patted Fenn's head.

Fenn melted under the caress, Malori's state of undress forgotten. Praise from the Demon Queen was hard to come by.

"See, Malori?" Vel smirked at her captive. "This is how a  _ good girl _ acts. If only you were as well behaved as Fenn you could have your head patted too."

Malori's jaw clenched. She'd always gotten butterflies at the thought of getting her head patted by Vel. Dressed as she was now, the idea hit her a little lower than her stomach.

And watching someone right in front of her getting what she wanted only made her desire it even more desperately.

Vel led her away on the leash, and Malori could feel Fenn's eyes on her back as her heels  _ click-clacked _ across the floor, and the shame at her situation and her own thirstiness made her want to sink into the ground and disappear.

But that was nothing compared to the humiliation of coming across an adventurer party.

"Wow," Alto said. "You really are shameless in pursuing your kinks, huh?" He added a "goodbye" before being blown to smithereens along with the rest of his party.

Vel looked at Malori briefly to raise an eyebrow at her, but Malori could offer no explanation. She was too embarrassed to speak.

Luckily they didn't encounter anyone else until they reached the last demon general's floor. No sooner had they entered than Melathia was slithering over to the pair, salivating at the sight of Vel holding Malori's leash.

"How did this happen? What kind of development did I miss?"

"That's none of your business," Vel said. "It's between me and Malori." She tugged on the leash to get her attention. "If you can't keep it to yourself, I'll have to muzzle you."

Malori let out a strangled noise. "R-r-really?"

Vel scowled. "Don't sound so excited about it."

"Wait, did you really walk her like this all the way from Connoleth's floor?" Melathia asked. "You should at least warn the tower's residents if you're going to do a scene in public."

"I don't understand what you're talking about and I don't want to. Come, Malori." She once again dragged her human away with her.

"Good luck," Melathia whispered as Malori passed her.

The walk up to Vel's floor had never felt this long. At first, she would psyche herself up for her fight with Vel with every step she took, her maidenly heart beating as fast as the demon queen had beaten her. Then, once she became Vel's guest, her journeys up the tower were accompanied by unbridled excitement, and she hurried up the stairs as quickly as possible to maximize the amount of time she spent with her crush. Now she had no idea what awaited her at the top of the tower, but she knew that she would submit to it, no matter what.

Vel surprised her by bringing her to her study and slamming the door behind them. She put her hands on her hips. Her grip remained on the leash.

"What's that face for?"

Was her disappointment that obvious? "I just thought... I thought you were going to bring me to your bedroom."

"Is that all you can think about?" Vel pinched the bridge of her nose. "Did you think I was going to lay you down on my bed and make love to you? You're lucky I don't take you to the dungeon and whip some sense into you! I brought you to my study because you need to be taught a lesson."

"T-t-taught a l-lesson?" Malori was fine with that too. "Wh-what did I do wrong?"

"You have the gall to ask me that!?" Vel growled. "You almost let Connoleth collar you like a dog. Have you no shame? Would you do whatever she told you?"

"Of course not!"

Vel closed the distance between them and seized Malori's jaw in her hand, tilting her face upward to meet her eyes. "Let me explain this to you clearly, so even an idiot like you will understand: I'm the only one in this tower who decides what happens to you. You may be my guest, but I'm still your queen."

"You're my queen," Malori echoed. "I belong to you."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want," Malori answered obediently.

Something in the way the human looked at her, the breathiness in her reply, the readiness with which she threw herself at her queen's mercy made Vel question herself. A single moment of clarity shone through the fury clouding her mind and she realized  _ she'd just led a half-naked Malori on a leash through half her tower just because she was horny and pissed off. _

Seeing Malori in progressively skimpier outfits had aroused her—which was a perfectly normal reaction that had nothing to do with love—and she'd lost her head when Connoleth almost collared Malori, which in retrospect, was obviously the point. These damn generals.

No matter how mad she was, or how turned on she was, Vel knew she had no business subjecting Malori to that kind of humiliation. She should've told her to put her clothes back on and come back again once Vel had cooled her head. Instead, she took out her frustrations on her, punishing her for something she had no control over. Vel needed to learn to deal with her flustered emotions without covering them up with anger—if for no other reason than to cut down on wall repair costs.

Vel let go of Malori's chin and looked away. "I'm going to find you something to wear."

"Huh?"

"What part of what I said was ambiguous? You can't run around the tower practically naked." Awful rich coming from the person who paraded her around in lingerie.

"I think we're already past that point." Malori had no idea where this was going, but she was eager to get back on track. "What were you saying before? Something about  _ deciding what happens to me? _ "

"Never mind that." Vel worried at her bottom lip. "I don't have any right to make demands of you."

Malori frowned. What kind of push and pull nonsense was this? "Aren't you going to punish me?"

"You haven't done anything worthy of punishment." Vel, on the other hand, was considering flogging herself for her behaviour.

"You tease!" Malori shouted, then covered her mouth.

Vel finally looked back at her, utterly baffled. "What are you talking about? I haven't done anything of the sort. In fact, I've treated you terribly."

"What are  _ you _ talking about? I thought you were dominating me."

"WHAT!?"

"I figured you might be feeling jealous and possessive over someone else treating me like a plaything, and that's why you led me around on a leash—which was surprisingly hot—and brought me to your floor so you could fuck my brains out."

Vel blushed an angry red. "As if you have any to lose! Is sex the only thing on your mind?"

"No," Malori said, raising her hand to cup Vel's cheek. "You're the only thing on my mind."

"Don't try to charm me now!" She slapped away Malori's hand. Steam poured out of her ears like a teapot. "Keep your kinks to yourself. Clearly we need to have a conversation about what behaviour is appropriate in the tower." The steaming teapot calling the kettle horny.

Malori shrugged, suppressing a grin. "In that case I guess I can take this collar off." She raised her hands up to her neck...

"Bind!" A halo of green magic circled her wrists, preventing her from reaching the back of her neck.

Vel's expression tried to negotiate multiple conflicting emotions. "I didn't say you could take it off yet."

"Eh?" Malori bit her lip. "You need to make up your mind."

"Hey! D-don't talk back to me!"

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"You're deliberately trying to provoke me!"

"Yup! Is it working?"

Vel snarled. She stepped menacingly toward Malori, who instinctively backed away until her back pressed up against the table. Sliding a hand up the length of the leash, Vel hooked two fingers around the collar and pulled its wearer close to her face. "I should give you a lecture about your relentless thirst, but I'm too pent up to care right now."

Her captive bit her lip. "Y-you are?"

"That's right. Are you going to let me use you to relieve my sexual frustration?"

Malori whimpered in response.

"I asked you a question. Give me an answer."

Malori suddenly forgot how to get her tongue to work. "Y-y-yes. Yes."

"That's more like it," Vel purred. "When I ask you a question, you answer it. You don't make me ask twice. Apparently I need to give you some obedience lessons."

Malori spluttered. "I'll be a g-good girl. I promise."

"Am I supposed to just take your word?" She stroked the skin of Malori's neck with the tips of her claws. "You were  _ supposed _ to come straight to me this afternoon, but you let Connoleth distract you. Even worse, you let her play around with you like a doll." She tugged on the collar. "That's  _ my _ job."

"My apologies, my queen." Malori's heart beat hard as battering ram, pumping hot, hormone-ridden blood through her tensed and eager body. Being lectured by Vel had never been more arousing. Even just the touch of her queen's fingers against her skin had her weak with desire. Would she be able to handle it once they really got started?

Vel smiled the way a wolf does at a lamb. "I'm going to remind you who you belong to, my little toy."

Malori obediently awaited her queen to make a move on her, but she appeared still and remained silent. Then something touched her leg. A small yelp escaped her lips.

The tip of Vel's tail brushed against the inside of her calf, rubbing against the fabric of her stockings. At an agonizingly slow pace, Vel moved it higher up her leg, passing the knee and sliding against the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh. The anticipation alone had Malori's entire body shaking, her jaw clenched painfully. Her arms shuddered between their bodies, and her hands were still bound by the spell, but Malori wasn't in any hurry to change that.

Malori moaned as the tip of Vel's tail rose higher, edging closer and closer to the aching, wanting place between her legs. Finally, after an eternity, the length of Vel's tail spike came to a rest at Malori's centre, pressing sodden silk against her body.

Vel made a satisfied noise deep in her throat. "Are you wet already?"

The condescension in Vel's voice only made her wetter. "Y-yes, my queen."

"You want me to finger you, don't you?"

"Y-yes. Yes I do. A lot." She swallowed. "Please?"

"Good luck with that. What? Did you think you earned that? Think again."

Every dismissive word was like the turning of a cinch, clenching Malori's legs tighter around the tail between them. An inelegant groan made it past her clenched teeth, and she bit her lips to keep from letting out anything else.

Nevertheless, she gasped aloud when Vel began moving the tip of her tail back and forth against the lust-soaked lace. The thin layer of fabric between her vulva and Vel might as well have not been there, yet at the same time she was desperate for Vel to touch her directly, and that was no doubt what Vel wanted.

Malori trembled and whimpered as Vel slid the tip of her tail back and forth against her. She was mortified by the noises she made, and Vel visibly took pleasure in wringing them out of her. Every attempt to restrain her moans was met with a new tactic to break down her defences. Vel gradually increased the speed of her rubbing and would thrust her tail hard without warning to catch her off guard and force out a noise.

"Queen V-Vel," Malori moaned. "Th-that's not fair."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion," Vel growled in her ear. "There's no such thing as 'unfair' when you're playing with your own toys."

Malori might've said something back, but Vel pressed her tail hard against her clit, and she let out a pitiful yelp instead.

Her knees weakened and she leaned against Vel to keep from falling to the floor. She was close. So close. Her body was alight with passion, her centre throbbing with anticipation, her arousal dripping down her thighs.

"I'm go-going to..." She couldn't even finish her own sentence.

"You're going to cum?" Vel asked. Malori nodded against her chest. "Not without my permission, you aren't."

Malori moaned in desperation.

"Beg me, Malori. Maybe then I'll consider."

That was almost enough to push her over the edge, but Malori obediently clung to the wall of her own orgasmic cliff. "P-please, Vel."

"Please, what?" Vel's voice was husky with anticipation.

"Fuck!" Malori gasped. "Please let me cum." She looked up to her queen expectantly, begging her with pitiful eyes.

"Hmmm." Vel licked her lips as she considered it. "Very well. You've pleased me. You may cum for me. Now."

She didn't need to be told twice. The orgasm hit her like one of Vel's magical infernos. Malori clung pathetically to her queen as her hips bucked uncontrollably, rocking against the tip of Vel's tail.

Gasping for air against Vel's chest, Malori rode out her orgasm until her body let itself be stilled. Everything between her legs was slick with the fruits of Vel's efforts. "Th-thank you," she stammered out when she recovered her voice. "For letting me cum."

"At least that's one order you can follow," Vel said, grinning with satisfaction. "Good girl."

"Fuuuuck." Malori was nearly bowled over by an aftershock.

Vel ran the tip of her tail back down Malori's thigh, following a slippery trail. "You're absolutely soaked. Those panties have lived past their usefulness." She lowered her hands to Malori's hips and cut through the delicate fabric with her claws, avoiding the garter belt. With a deft motion of her tail, she removed the panties and let them drop to the floor in a puddle of black lace.

"Wh-what now?" Malori asked.

"I'm tired of standing," Vel said, using her tail to pull over a chair. She sat down and pulled on Malori's leash until the girl sat in her lap, Vel's breasts pressing against her back.

"If you can be a good girl, I'll undo my binding spell," Vel whispered in her ear.

"I'll be good!" Malori said obediently.

"You better." The binds were dispelled. "Take off the ridiculous top. It's in the way."

Fingers trembling eagerly, Malori pulled the flimsy camisole over her head. As soon as she lowered her arms, Vel's free hand cupped her breast. She squeaked in surprise.

"How shall I play with my little toy now?" Vel circled Malori's nipple with her thumb.

Malori wasn't sure if she was supposed to answer or not, but she wouldn't mind being punished for it. "I don't know," she said breathlessly. "I still haven't recovered from that orgasm yet. I could cum so easily right now." She throbbed at the thought of it.

"My, Malori. What a wonderful idea."

"Wuh-what?" Vel's hand moved down her front toward her vulnerable centre. "Again already?"

"Don't be stupid. I'm not going to let you cum again without working for it."

Malori could only moan in response as Vel's fingers glided towards her entrance, only to split away and rub against her lips instead.

"Tell me, Malori. Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you, Queen Vel." She always had.

"That's right." Vel tugged hard on the leash, digging the collar into Malori's neck. "What does your collar say?"

"P-property of the Demon Queen." She didn't need a collar to tell her that.

"I can do whatever I want with you, can't I?"

"Yes. Whatever you want." That's all Malori ever wanted.

"My, my. You're eager to get fucked, aren't you? What a little slut you are." She pressed the edge of her finger between Malori's labia.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck." Malori's gasp turned the curse into a three-syllable word.

"Do you want to cum now?"

"YES!"

"Too bad I don't care what you want." Vel withdrew her finger.

Malori's hips bucked quite without asking her. She started grinding against Vel's thighs, pressing Vel's hand against her as hard as she could manage.

Vel laughed at her desperation. "What a pathetic display. You really do think with your cunt, don't you?" She swiped the pad of her thumb over Malori's clit, and the girl very nearly came right then and there. "You're going to have to do better than that to earn it."

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Please, Vel. I'm begging you. Please let me cum."

"You call that begging?" Vel growled against the back of her neck. "Don't make me laugh."

Malori moaned, digging her fingers into her thighs. "Please use me Vel. Please treat me like your toy. Please fuck me like the slut that I am."

_ "Fuck," _ Vel whispered. Louder, she said, "That's more like it." She carefully slid two fingers between Malori's folds and massaged her clit.

Malori hummed with desire. Vel's fingertips stirred her further and further into ecstasy. Getting closer. Closer.  _ Closer. _

"Just kidding." Vel's fingers stopped. "Did you think it was going to be that easy?"

"FUCK!" Malori yelped. Her entire body was on fire, and she desperately needed Vel to put her out. And the inferno burned more brilliantly every second that she delayed.

Vel nibbled at Malori's neck, eliciting another moan. "How long can you wait? How long until you become completely undone?"

Malori clenched her jaw, unable to answer.

"I'll take mercy on you. You're just a toy, after all."

The moment Vel's fingers started moving again, Malori came. So much harder than the first time. Being denied what she'd wanted only made getting it so much sweeter. She shut her eyes and opened her mouth, letting out whatever sounds came to her. The only thing her brain could process was the eruption of ecstasy taking place between her legs. Just her alone in the universe with Vel's fingers on her clit.

Malori nearly passed out, and when she recovered, Vel was cradling her against her chest. "There's my little toy," she purred. "You were wonderful to play with. Good girl."

"Thank you," Malori said quickly, suppressing a whimper. She was still raw and liable to cum again from being praised.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Vel asked. "Are you ready to service me like a good little toy?"

Malori's eyes glittered with excitement. "Really? I can?"

"You've earned the privilege." Vel unhooked the leash from the collar and let it drop to the floor. "Now be a good girl and lie down for me."

Malori had enough context clues to figure out what would happen next, and she almost drooled at the prospect. She didn't need any extra fluid on her face for what was to come.

She retrieved the camisole to use as a cushion for her head, and lay down on the stone floor, awaiting her queen.

Vel stopped to grin down at her obedient submissive before stripping. She removed parts of her structurally inscrutable outfit until her bottom half was exposed. Malori licked her lips as she watched her lower herself into position.

The Demon Queen kneeled over her face and reached down to ruffle her hair. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, my queen."

"Good." She lowered herself the rest of the way, until Malori's mouth met her entrance.

Malori was almost surprised to find Vel was as wet as she was. Then again, she would hope that Vel would get at least this turned on after dominating her for that long. She pressed her lips to Vel's in an ironic kiss before slipping her tongue inside.

Vel let out a short moan before biting down on her finger. Malori found herself encouraged. Just as her queen had dragged the sounds of pleasure out of her, she would return the favour. She worked her tongue fast and hard, discovering what actions got the best reactions.

"More," Vel said, her voice strained. "Is that the best you can do?"

Malori hummed in acknowledgement and touched the tip of her tongue against Vel's clit, receiving a heavy moan for her efforts. She teased around it, circling the epicentre of Vel's pleasure before pressing her tongue flat against it. Her queen might get off on teasing her subs to their breaking point, but Malori was here to take care of business. She wanted to impress Vel with how quickly she could satisfy her.

Judging by the fingers knotted in her hair, and the moans escaping around the bitten finger, Vel was pretty impressed.

Malori reached up and gripped Vel's hips, pulling her body closer and her own tongue deeper into her. Vel leaned forward to accommodate her. Then she rocked back and forth as her pleasure rose to its zenith.

"Gods," Vel gasped. "Malori... keep..." She moaned and finished her sentence with a string of curses as she fucked Malori's face until she reached her own climax and finished.

After a moment's pause and a deep, contented sigh, Vel dismounted Malori's face and collapsed on the floor beside her, breathing heavily. "Fuck," she said, which summarized the entire experience succinctly.

"You said it." Malori wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"That was..." Vel cleared her throat. "I hope you learned your lesson in obedience."

"Oh, drop the act. Just admit you wanted to fuck my brains out because I was too sexy to handle."

Vel propped herself up on her elbows to glare at her, but immediately looked away when she was reminded that Malori was only wearing a pair of stockings and the silk contraction holding them up. "Don't sound too pleased about it," she said limply.

"But I am pleased," Malori said sweetly. "I got to satisfy you."

Vel made a high pitched noise that she tried to cover up with a cough. "Yes, well, good job. And... uh, are you satisfied?"

"Are you kidding me?" Malori snuggled over to Vel's side. "That was the hottest thing ever. It was just like all the times you've choked me out and berated me, only way better."

"I'm not sure that's the best parallel to draw."

"Everything you did, everything you said was super sexy. I'm getting turned on just thinking about it again."

Vel blushed. "Well, that's good to hear. Is there, um, anything to complain about? Anything I did wrong?"

"A bed would've been nice," Malori joked. "This floor is kinda hard."

Vel took that as an invitation to pull Malori on top of her, cushioning her with her body. "Is this better?"

Malori turned bright red and buried her face in Vel's chest. "Much better" They lay there on the study's floor, caressing one another and whispering sweet nothings until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

_ Epilogue _

Vel dropped a pile of sliced up black lace onto Connoleth's desk. The remains of the lingerie were still wet with fluid best left unidentified.

"You can have your lingerie back."

Connoleth looked from the mess, then up to her queen. "How about instead of working through your anger with immature stunts like this, you dominate your subby little girlfriend in public instead?"

...And that's the story of how Connoleth was forced to write a ten page letter of apology for insubordination to the throne.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated but I'll be too embarrassed too respond to most of them <3


End file.
